


The mind of Hermit Vincent

by your_normal_everyday_coffee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dogs, Geniuses, Insanity, Isolation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_normal_everyday_coffee/pseuds/your_normal_everyday_coffee
Summary: Hermit Vincent has been lonely for a long time.Some say the death of his dear father sent him insane.Others say they saw his father do things to him; Things that father and son shouldn't ever be doing.Whatever you've heard: it's probably a lie.For I know Hermit Vincent, very well, I've seen him naked before you know.That's because, I am Hermit Vincent.
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

My mother has a saying she frequently uses whilst conversing, you may have heard it before: "You don't know you were born, you."

It is quite frankly a ridiculous saying, it does however have a grain of truth to it: We don't know we are born. For all we know we could have been made in a lavatory, as some sort of experiment gone wrong. As we can't remember what exactly happened when we were to young to know anything but our mother's breast, for all we know, we could have been the result of an UFO attack, and we are actually all aliens. The possibilities are endless.

Briggins.

There is a question I come across quite a bit as I philosopher; Would you kill a man to save 100? 

The correct response to this would be:

"Those men would die anyway, why would I make myself a murderer to save men who will inevitably going to pass anyway?" 

People are not as noble as they would like to believe, could you watch as the light goes out of another man's eyes, knowing that you're responsible? All under the guise of "the greater good" as you are "saving" 100 others? 

Briggins.

My office is rather messy but I can't bear the thought of cleaning: there is so much else you could be doing whilst slaving away over vacuums.

B  
r  
i  
g  
g  
i  
n  
s 

My gentaila is telling my to go urinate.


	2. 1974 November 18th

Sunday 18th,

Today.

was a bad day. I did not like today, I went to town.

I went to town as I was running low cigars, smoking cigars is inhaling cancer into your lungs, but I will not stop smoking.

As I was observing a fly, I saw ~~Briggins~~. 

The wheels on the bus go round, round, round, round, round, round.

All day long.

He didn't see me, but I saw him. I ducked behind a van, and went home cigar-less.

I went home, I ate my hands, and washed my food.

It was not a good, not good, okay, terrible, fab day

**Author's Note:**

> h  
> m  
> m  
> m  
> m  
> m  
> m  
> m


End file.
